Celos perrunos
by Nessa j
Summary: Remus y Lily idean un plan... Pero Sirius no parece tomárselo demasiado bien. - Slash Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Esta es mi primer fic Sirius/Remus, espero que os guste ^^

Se trata de un fic compuesto por 9 drabbles, todos siguen la misma historia. Intentaré ir subiendo rápido los capítulos, ya que el fic está terminado.

* * *

‒Te vi.

Remus levantó la vista.

‒El otro día.

Y luego una ceja.

‒En los terrenos.

‒Sirius, _todos los días_ vamos por los terrenos. ‒ dijo con cara de hastío.

Pero la seriedad no disminuyó. ‒ Me refiero al sábado. Con Goldstein.

Silencio y miradas que decían más de lo que pretendían.

‒¿Quién representa que es ahora? ¿Tu mejor amigo? ‒ preguntó con desdén y haciendo que las palabras "mejor amigo" sonasen como algo asqueroso.

Remus tragó: ‒Somos compañeros. ‒ disfrazó la frase con una despreocupación que no sentía.

‒No soy idiota, Moony. ‒ ahora la seriedad volvía junto con una mirada penetrante.

‒Sólo... me pidió ayuda. Para una tarea... ‒ consiguió decir la frase sin apartar los ojos y sin vacilar. ‒ tenía problemas con Transformaciones.

‒¿No crees que últimamente vas _demasiado_ con él?

Recordando a la última tal "Lissa" que se había metido en la cama de Sirius, le dijo: ‒ ¿Acaso te digo yo con quién debes o dejes de ir?

Mirándolo como si fuera a lanzarle una maldición, Sirius se levantó bruscamente y con una corriente de aire, salió dando un portazo del dormitorio.

* * *

*continuará*


	2. Chapter 2

‒Ya están otra vez... ¡parecen lapas!

Lily, sentada junto a Remus en la Biblioteca, miraba con asco a Sirius, quien iba acompañado por la nueva "amiga" de turno. El porqué de la inusual compañía no era ningún misterio para Lily, que veía morirse de celos y desesperación a Remus y captaba las miradas de reojo que Sirius le iba lanzando al licántropo.

Después del décimo-octavo suspiro de Remus, Lily lo miró con furia: ‒ ¿Se puede saber por qué lo soportas?

Remus evitó mirarla e intentó concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante.

‒Oh vamos, ¡si nunca viene a aquí para nada! Remus, por favor...

Y entonces, sí la miró.

‒¿Qué? ‒ su paciencia iba acabándose por momentos.

‒Él puede ir con quien y donde le dé la gana. - respondió con calma y los ojos café teñidos de una clara tristeza -. No le puedo negar ni prohibir nada. Somos amigos, ¿no?. Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Lily, sintiendo su sangre arder por impotencia al ver lo todo lo que sufría Remus por el atrasado mental de Black, se exasperó. No llegaba entender cómo podía soportar la situación. Remus estaba más que loco por Sirius pero este, actuando con una ceguera propia de un topo, sólo hacía que empeorar la situación.

Inspirando profundamente, le contestó: ‒ Remus, no pienses que estoy tan ciega como el troglodita ese para no saber lo que te ocurre.

_Claro. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?_

Y ahora fue Remus quien se llenó de aire para armarse valor y afrontar la situación que llevaba meses atormentándole: ‒ Lily... no sé qué hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, dios mío._

‒Lily, esto es una locura. ‒ la cara de sufrimiento de Remus le estaba poniendo nerviosa (algo normal últimamente).

‒A ver, ¿quieres o no quieres que el _capullo_ – Lily pocas veces decía palabrotas ‒ de Black te haga caso de una maldita vez?

Remus, haciendo caso de la advertencia en la voz de su amiga, prefirió contestar quedándose callado.

Lily terminó de atarse los zapatos varias tallas más grandes y se levantó. Vestida con esas ropas tan holgadas, parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que era.

‒Bien, ahora ya puedo tomarmela.

‒¡Espera!

‒¿Quéee?

Remus dio una gran bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza: ‒ Nada. Adelante.

Con un asentimiento, Lily se tragó la poción multijugos de golpe.


	4. Chapter 4

‒¿Estás segura que ahora mismo está mirando hacia aquí?

El chico que tenía delante bufó: ‒ Remus, no hay quien te soporte. ¡Claro! Se lo dejé muy clarito en la nota...

Remus "lo" miró con gesto de concentración. Por mucho que supiera que era _ella _y no _él, _le era difícil pensar que a quien tenía delante no era el chico de Rawenclaw.

‒¿Estás preparado?

Asintió.

Remus notó como una mano era posada en su nuca y la cara de Goldstein se acercaba cada vez más a la suya. Sintiendo los nervios y la incomodidad, Lily susurró "_Tranquilo_" y acabó por juntar por fin sus cabezas y chocar sus labios.

Después de unos minutos de suaves y pequeños besos, se separaron y Lily le sonrió con complicidad: ‒ Si esto no le afecta es que te merece menos de lo que pensaba, Remus.

Completamente rojo y preguntándose si había traicionado a James de alguna manera, le dio las gracias y se dirigieron hacia el castillo a la espera de la transformación de Lily en ella misma y, por parte de Remus, al apocalipsis.


	5. Chapter 5

Vacía. La habitación estaba vacía.

Las únicas pruebas que afirmaban que Sirius había estado en ese cuarto era la nota, _La _nota que le había enviado Lily avisándole, arrugada en el suelo, y el caos. El caos que era ahora la habitación de chicos de sexto año de Gryfindor.

Como si un huracán hubiese pasado por allí, las sábanas y cojines estaban tirados por el suelo, las paredes con rastros de quemado de hechizos, y libros, hojas, plumas y ropa sin orden alguno repartidos por la habitación.

_Mierda._

‒¿Se puede saber que _cojones_ ha ocurrido aquí?

Asustándolo y sacándolo de una especie de estado de shock, James y Peter habían entrado minutos después que Remus, haciendo que cayera de golpe a la realidad.

Alguien le zarandeó por el brazo.

‒¿Remus?

James. Lo miró a los ojos con la vista perdida.

‒Ha sido Sirius, ¿verdad?

Expulsando el aire que ni siquiera había notado que estaba reteniendo, afirmó.


	6. Chapter 6

Una semana. Una maldita semana sin hablar con Sirius.

No podía dejar de pensar en él ni de arrepentirse por lo sucedido.

Cada vez que intentaba tener contacto con él, por mínimo que fuera, Sirius se marchaba o lo ignoraba, haciendo perder a Remus la cordura.

Debía tomar una decisión. Se estaba muriendo por dentro y no aguantaba más.

No soportaba la idea de pensar que no volvería a escuchar esa risa parecida a un ladrido sin la cual no valía la pena despertarse cada mañana, a ese coqueteo inconsciente y natural de los Black que hacía que se le olvidara el resto del mundo y se le llenara de mariposas el estómago, a esa mirada canina y traviesa que ponía cuando estaba preparando algo que haría que ganasen un nuevo castigo, a esos "_hey, Remus, tengo chocolate_" y "_sonríe Moony_", los guiños cada vez que le escondía a Peter los zapatos, y sobretodo, no soportaba pensar que perdería a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

.

‒Sirius.

Su voz resonó por toda la Torre de Astronomía, creando un eco irreal en medio de la noche.

Sentado en el suelo, iluminado por la luna menguante, el viento desordenando su pelo y levantando sus ropas, lo miró, haciendo que Remus se estremeciera y no por el frío.

Acercándose con pasos inseguros, se puso delante de él y se sentó, quedando a la misma altura.

Con una voz helada, Sirius le dijo: ‒ Así que sois amigos, ¿no?

Con el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad, Remus decidió no irse por las ramas: ‒¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Sirius?

Silencio.

‒¿Que sea un tío o que no te lo haya dicho?

Sirius apartó la mirada y entre dientes dijo: ‒ No es eso, Moony, y lo sabes.

Remus suspiró levemente. "_Moony_", parecía que tenía alguna oportunidad.

‒Yo nunca me he quejado de las niñas estúpidas esas que te llevas cada semana a tu cama – evitó su mirada -. No tenemos que darnos explicaciones, ¿o sí?

Sirius inspiró: ‒Lo que me molesta es que sea _ese_ Rawenclaw.

Remus alzó sus cejas: ‒ Y según tú, ¿quién debería ser?

La mirada que le dirigió Sirius junto a _La _palabra que cambiaría a partir de entonces todo su mundo, lo dejaron paralizado: ‒Yo.

Y olvidándose totalmente de pensar, vio como Sirius se acercaba a él y juntaba sus bocas.

* * *

_Hoy subo dos caps ya que, al ser este miércoles mi cumpleaños, me siento generosa X)_


	8. Chapter 8

Con la vista fija desde hacía más de media hora en la misma línea, Remus suspiró al ver su capacidad de concentración anulada por sentir la mirada de su novio sobre él.

Sirius, al enterarse de a quien en realidad había estado besando Remus había sido Lily, no paraba de chantajearlo amenazándolo con contárselo a James.

-Sirius, _en serio_, necesito terminar estos deberes YA_. _

El animago sonrió e intensificó su mirada.

Remus volvió a suspirar. Pasó varios minutos más intentando descifrar las palabras que tenía bajo sus ojos y concentrándose en ignorar las cosquillas que sentía en ambas manos por las ganas que tenía de _tocar_ a Sirius. Por todas partes.

Sirius rió quedadamente como si supiera por lo que estaba pasando Remus.

-Déjame en paz de una buena vez, Black - gruñó -. Estás acabando con mi paciencia.

Ahora, la sonrisa de Sirius se volvió depredadora. Y Remus tembló.

-O si no, ¿qué?


	9. Chapter 9

_*_

_MERLÍN._

Sirius le estaba comiendo la polla y realmente -_realmente-_ no podía pensar en otra cosa que en esa lenguadienteslabiosbocaDIOS que estaba acabando con el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Escondidos en una de las tantas estanterías llenas de libros antiguos de la biblioteca, Remus ya se había olvidado que quería echar a Black de allí y que cualquiera les podía ver en cualquier momento porque Sirius hizo _nosequé_ con la lengua que hizo que las rodillas le temblaran violentamente y estase a punto de caerse.

Parece que Sirius comprendió por lo que estaba pasando y se levantó, dejando a un necesitado y ahora molesto Remus por parar. Con fuerza, Sirius le dio la vuelta, le estampó su ya dolorosa polla con libros, mojándolos de líquido pre-seminal, y le restregó su erección en el culo, chupando el sudor de su nuca para después susurrarle en una promesa al oído "_Te voy a follar tan duro que nunca podrás volver a entrar en esta biblioteca sin que se te ponga dura recordándolo_".

Y la cumplió.

**F I N**

* * *

_Quería haber actualizado ayer pero tuve unos cuantos problemitas. _

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado un poquito con este fic :D_

_Besos!!!_


End file.
